Baze Malbus
Baze Malbus is one of the secondary protagonists in the Star Wars anthology film, Rogue One. He was a human male born on the desert moon of Jedha 53 years before the Battle of Yavin. Once a devoted member of the Guardians of the Whills, Malbus became a freelance assassin during the age of the Galactic Empire. Nevertheless, he maintained a friendship with Chirrut Îmwe, who also served with the Guardians. Following the destruction of NiJedha, Malbus and Îmwe became part of the Rebel group known as Rogue One. After Îmwe's death in an explosion during the Battle of Scarif, Malbus rushed the Imperial Death Troopers and was killed by a C-25 fragmentation grenade. Biography Early life Born in 53 BBY on the desert moon of Jedha, Baze Malbus joined the Guardians of the Whills alongside his best friend Chirrut Îmwe. As members of the religious order, they were tasked with guarding the Temple of the Whills in NiJedha.3 Age of the Empire In the aftermath of the Proclamation of the New Order, the holy city of NiJedha was occupied by the armed forces of the Galactic Empire.3 The harsh conditions of Imperial occupation transformed Malbus into a cynical soldier, although he also remained lifelong friends with the spiritual Îmwe.5 Joining the Rebellion By 0 BBY, approximately two decades into the Age of the Empire, Malbus and Îmwe encountered Jyn Erso and Captain Cassian Andor of the Rebel Alliance in NiJedha. During the ensuing insurgent attack on Imperial troops, Îmwe came to Erso and Andor's aid and defeated a group of stormtroopers, leading Malbus to shoot several more troopers in order to protect his blind comrade. The two friends and their Rebel acquaintances were subsequently captured and taken to the Catacombs of Cadera by Saw Gerrera's followers, but ultimately managed to escape when the Death Star obliterated NiJedha.3 Malbus and Îmwe followed the Rebels on their mission to Eadu—the location of Galen Erso, Jyn's father and the chief scientist responsible for the creation of the Empire's new battle station. The assignment led to a firefight between Imperial and Alliance forces, resulting in the death of the elder Erso. After the battle, Malbus accompanied his allies to the Alliance headquarters on Yavin 4.3 Battle of Scarif Shortly after their arrival, Jyn Erso made an unsuccessful attempt to persuade the Alliance leaders in sending a fleet to Scarif, believing her late father's revelation that a fatal flaw in the Death Star's design could be found in its schematics. In spite of the Alliance leadership's unwillingness to act, Erso was joined by Malbus, Îmwe, and a group of soldiers in an unsanctioned mission to Scarif. The newly-formed Rogue One successfully infiltrated the Imperial stronghold, but were forced to fight a battle against the planet's garrison while Erso and Andor searched for the plans in the Imperial security complex. During the battle, Îmwe sacrificed his life to deactivate the planetary deflector shield, causing Malbus to kill several Death Troopers before dying in an explosion. Though the remaining members of Rogue One were also killed, their sole mission ended in the successful transmission of the Death Star plans to the Alliance Fleet.3 Personality and traits Baze Malbus was a human male who stood at with 1.80 meters.2 He had brown eyes,6 black hair, and tan skin.4 Unlike the deeply spiritual Chirrut Îmwe, whom he regarded as his best friend and moral compass, Malbus had lost his sense of spirituality, including his belief in the Force, as a result of enduring the harsh conditions of Imperial occupation on Jedha. In contrast to Îmwe, Malbus developed a pragmatic viewpoint5 but ultimately reaffirmed his faith in the Force after his friend's death on Scarif.3 Malbus was highly adept at long-range combat. His preferred weapon was the heavy repeater cannon which he could utilize with expert marksmanship.5 Gallery Screen Shot 2016-12-19 at 8.00.33 PM.png Lego RO.jpg Rogue-one-sticker-spread.jpg LEGO_SW_Figures_-_Baze_Malbus.jpg Navigation Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lethal Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Posthumous Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Male